


Office Work

by 1800CINNPAISEN



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800CINNPAISEN/pseuds/1800CINNPAISEN
Summary: Roy has been pent up and Riza knows exactly how to help him.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Office Work

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first straight couple smut please have mercy on me.

Riza's ears perk up as her comrades lowly whispers a few things around concerning the colonel.

"I dunno man, he seems off of it lately,"

"I know, does he even sleep at this point?"

She subtly clicks her tounge. They were right, her colonel has been out of working sprit lately. But she knew how to fix it.

She knocks on his door after being summoned by him. She braces herself as Roy's low voice resonates within the door. "If it's the lieutenant, then come in,"

Riza sighs as she enters Roy's small office. 

"Are you okay colonel?" she asks before shutting and locking the door. 

"I'm stressed," Roy immediately confides in Riza as she approaches him. "And I need your help," he raises his head, his desperate eyes meeting Riza's.

"I can call for a brothel," she teases as Roy shakes his head before getting up and tapping the table infront of him.

"You know that'd be unecessary, lieutenant," 

Riza just smiles and scoffs, removing her blazer and hair clip, blonde hair falling down her shoulders before fully approaching the colonel.

"Well, let's get started then,"

"You don't have to tell me, hands here," Roy strips off his blazer before placing Riza's arms on his shoulders.

"Don't make too much noise lieutenant, they're just outside," Roy whispers on Riza's ears before nipping on them. 

Riza shudders as Roy tugs on her skintight top slightly before snaking his hands up her chest.

He tweaks on her nipples as she gasps and buries her face onto the crook of his neck, squeezing her legs as the stinging sensation resonates within her.

Roy smirks at her reaction and lifts up her shirt higher, taking one of her breasts into his mouth as his tounge swirls around the areola.

He sucks on it while Riza tries to suppress her moans into small grunts and groans. 

"C-Colonel," she calls out before Roy detaches his mouth from her breast, looking up at her, "Please just get it over with, we can take our time later," she explains.

Roy chuckles, "I'm counting on that promise," he makes her turn around as he starts unbuckling her pants.

Her leg gets hoisted up the table as she faces the locked door, Roy inches hear her ear, whispering with a sultry voice, "If someone opens that door, the first thing they'd be seeing is that slutty expression,"

He gives Riza's ass a firm spank as she gasps out loud and balls up her hand on the table. 

Roy lifts her panties up a bit as his tongue runs over her damp pussy. She moans out loud as the nerves in her pussy get triggered.

Roy sucks on her labia and clit, his tongue running over her dripping cunt while she writhes and trembles within his grasp and on the table.

He tugs her panties off before sitting on his office chair, gaining a bit more angled access to his lieutenant's pussy. He peers over to see her hands gripping the edge of the table. 

"Yes, keep on holding on like that," he gives her ass another firm spank as she groans in replacement of a suppressed moan. Roy keeps licking and sucking until Riza suddenly shakes in his grasp.

"Colonel, I'm cumming," 

"Wait," Roy sternly commands as he pulls his pants down, his erect and dripping dick springing out with a full-blown erection. He runs his cock over the partition of Riza's lips.

"Haah~" she lets out softly as Roy runs his hand over before positioning himself into Riza's entrance. He lowers her back towards the table as her tits press against the wood.

Roy grips her hips and pushes his shaft in. "Fuck~" he and Riza simultaneously call out as he starts thrusting in and out if her leaking pussy.

Riza's vagina gets stretched as she gasps out for air in the mids of her pleasure. The sound of slapping skin and their suppressed moans ring throughout the room.

Riza grips the table as Roy starts thrusting in a bit more violently. With a gaping mouth and crossed eyes, Riza pants and softly moans out as Roy continues to fuck her cunt.

The tip of Roy's shaft hit the entrance of her cervix. "Ahh~!" she gasps in surprise as Roy hits the deepest parts of her pussy. Roy reaches out and tugs on her hair slightly.

Her back arches as her head get lifted from the table. "Hnaah~ Roy~" she calls out as her colonel continues to pound into her.

"I'm- close!" he grunts as his thrusts become deeper by the minute. Roy lets go of her hips and grabs her by the arm as he feels her entrance tighten. 

Roy immediately pulls out as he orgasms on Riza's exposed back. "Fuck, Riza," he gasps out as Riza slumps down on the table. Roy pulls his drawer open before grabbing tissues and wiping Riza's back.

He could see the trail of Riza's semen flowing down her thighs as he chuckles before wiping it down. "Are you okay lieutenant?" Roy asks as she softly gives assurance in response. He zips his pants up before pulling Riza off the table.

With a still bare vagina, she gets situated into Roy's lap as he brings Riza's lips on his'. 

Riza clutches Roy's cheeks as their lips meet and disconnect over and over again. Roy slips his tongue in her mouth as he explores every crevice and every corner of her mouth as she pants out and moans within his mouth.

Roy runs his hands along Riza's back as he pulls her shirt back down. They break apart for air as Riza gasps out and leans on Roy's shoulder. "I heard Breda talk about your bad mood," she explains.

"Are you feeling better now Roy?" she cheekily asks while running a finger on his lip.

Roy chuckles and gives her lips a peck, "For now, yeah," he lets go of her as he sighs, "But you promise to drop by later right?"

Riza gets off him and grabs her pants and blazer, wearing it provocatively in front of Roy as she puts her hair up before look at him with a coy grin, "I can't promise that colonel,"

She pulls her power face before waving as Roy huffs and smiles at the exiting lieutenant's figure. "Jeez, she's so hot,"


End file.
